Code Geass: The 2nd Organization
by DewElr
Summary: An Japanese Afghan boy name Asfand Takahashi created a rebellion called the Enclave to create a new Japan along side with the Black Knights becoming the most powerful, and the Enclave becoming the largest. Will the two rebellions achieve their goals?
1. Chapter 1: Retaking a Settlement

The Northern Rebellion

In August 10 2010 a.t.b The Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan, as a result Brtiannia annexed Japan and renaming it to Area 11 where it's natives will be known subjects as called Elevens. In the ruined cities of Tokyo, Suzaku was all dirty sitting in a rock with all sadness. Lelouch walked up to him with anger.

"I swear Suzaku one day. I will one day, OBLIERTATE BRITANNIA!" Lelouch said in a rebellious way.

(Sapporo, Japan)

A 13 boy with black hair named Asfand Takahashi. Asfand is half Japanese, and half Persian. He layed on the floor with the loss of his father trying to protect his wife, and son, and his elder daughter. The mother grabbed the two, and took them out to care for their wounds. A few hours, Takumi wakes up seeing his childhood home has been destroyed. Angered by this act of defiance made by Britannia, he made an oath that he will not rest until the day Britannia dies or they leave.

"Britannia will pay, Britannia will be obliterated, Britannia will suffer."

(March 2016)

Asfand joins the Yamamoto Alliance started as a small cadet then becoming one of the co-leaders.

(March 2017)

The Yamamoto Alliance has met its demise, but remnants of the Yamamoto alliance like Asfand and a few others restored, and turned into a secret Terrorist Organization called the Enclaves.

(April 2017 before the Black Knights)

The Remnants vote and chose Takumi as their new leader, and General sine he was the founder of the Enclave.

(April 2017)

Asfand and a small group of his army traveled back to the Sapporro Ghetto. Takumi was looking for an old picture, and an gold necklace that his grandfather gave him. Asfand goes inside his ruined home luckily finding his hidden basement that the Britannians never found. Asfand opens the creaking trapdoor climbing down the ladder through the dark. Asfand switch to the light and opens a secret drawler. There he found the picture and the golden necklace. He closes the drawer, climbs up the ladder ,and heads for the door with the other 2 soldiers walking behind him escorting him to the car.

(Lake Kawaguchi, Tokyo)

After the formation of the Black Knights, The Core members head back to the large vehicle base. Tamaki layed on the couch with his shoes off.

"aaaahh what a night. I need some rest."

"Tamaki please take your shoes and put them somewhere else." Ohgi said with frustration

Zero gose into the other room and locks with while C2 is with him. Lelouch unmask himself and takes his mouth mask off.

"So how was that?" C2 asked

"Tiring introducing the Black Knights to the who Settlement was big. I was afraid to get shot" said Lelouch

Kallen was changing out of her Black Knights outfit and putting on her casual outfit. In the other hand Naomi turns on the TV to see any report on the Black Knights, it turns out they didn't. They were interrupted by the media.

"hello this is Karen Harper. We have breaking news."

Everyone looks to see if this another attack made by the JFL. Surprise it wasn't

"In the Sapparo ghetto we have reported that a unknown terrorist organization is located in the Hokkaido islands. We have no name confirmation from them. All we know is that this terrorist organization attacked the settlement with stolen Britannian weapons.

Lelouch was watching the incident aswell. It's a surprise that this new terrorist organization has been formed recently.

"Sapporo? Wow there's a lot of unresting over the north." Said Kallen

(Sapporo Settlement)

Mission: Stealing new supplies

Asfand was drivng a Glasglow that he stole. The Glasglow fires its arms with rapid bullets. Then it drives downtown Sapporo where he can get a sneak attack on behalf the Britannian soldiers. Shooting them with a victory. As soon a much larger army of the Enclave has invaded the settlement.

"The settlement is too dangerous. We must evacuate immediately" said the Britannian women with his boyfriend.

Britannians headed to metros, air transport, and boat headed south of Japan. After a long night of battle, morning struck and it was a victory for the Enclave. They now control the Sapporo city or not directly. As more Britannian soldiers came to take back the city.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Knights and Enclacve

The Northern Rebellion

(Sapporo Settlement, Grand Hotel )

"General, we've reported that more Britannian Military are coming from Tokyo Settlement they are carrying aircraft, Knightmares said the Enclave Solider."

"Hmm, prepare for another wave. Tell your people to get on Knightmares, get on aircrafts, get on the VTOLs, tanks, and find some armor and weapons" said Asfand

"Yes General" said Soldier.

"very good, Takumi, you're the best commander I have or friend" said Asfand

"Um Asfand, where's Kobe?" Takumi asked

"I sent him to talk someone in special particular."

Asfand and Takumi are friends sinec childhood. Asfand met Takumi since the preschool. They both attend the same elementary, middle, and High School. Their relationship is closer. Asfand goes outside. In the distance, he can see the beach. Seeing how beautiful it is before, then seeing it now after the invasion.

(Tokyo Settlement, Black Knights Base)

"Zero do you ever think we'll negotiate with the Rebels in the North?" Ohgi asked

"I don't know. We have no information or intel about them. All we know is that they're from Sapporro and they seem to successfully occupy the Sapporro Settlement. They seem to be a well organized." Said Zero.

Suddenly, a knock is heard from their base. 2 men were standing in front wearing casual clothes. One wearing a black shirt with black pants while wearing a white head band with the word Nippon with the Rising sun in the middle between the two kanji. The other one was wearing a white shirt with black pants. Wearing sunglasses that look like the one's in the navy. Naomi answers the door. Naomi was a bit surprise to see two people that they never seen before.

"Um hello, can I help you?" she asked

"We would like to negotiate with Zero." Said the headband man.

"Sure come on in"

The two guy enter the base it was small but they had everyting they needed food, water, and clothes.

(Flashback)

"I want you two to negotiate with the Black Knights for food and water and possible better shelter." Said Asfand

"Yes General I would like to do that" said the white shirt man"

(Flashback end)

"The two Enclave Soldiers enters Zero's room with C2 lying on the floor. Zero looks at the two Why hello can I ask for your name?"

The headband man responded first.

"My name is Takeshi Nori"

"my name is Yuki"

"Yuki who?" zero asked

"Just Yuki"

"Very well have a seat you two" Zero offered

The two young men sat at the comfy chairs. Takeshi began his talk with Zero.

"It's good to meet you Zero."

Zero and Takeshi shook hands for introduction

"Zero me and Yuki are part of the Enclave Organization from the occupied city of Sapporro"

Zero was surprised to hear that they are from the Organization from the North called the Enclave.

"So you are part of the Enclave Members up North. I'm impress that you were able to occupy a city in just one day" said Zero

"Thank you Zero I appreticiate that." Said Yuki

"Zero I would like to make an agreement between our two organization. I would like you to send your food and water to us" said Yuki

"and what will you give us for an exchange?" he asked

"Blue prints to theses new design Knightmares that we stole from the military base in the Sapporro Military base"

Takeshi rolls the blueprint to this new design Knightmares. Zero took a close look at it, and realizes it was a perfect weapon to take Japan again.

"It's a deal"

Zero Yuki and Takeshi shook all their hands together. Thus the Enclave and the Black Knights Alliance is formed. The three got out of the private room. The core members of the Black Knights, Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, Minami, Naomi, Kento, and Yoshida looked at the two new strange people that they never seen before. Sero began his speaking.

"My dear friends this is Yuki and Takeshi. They are members of the Rebels up North from the Occupied city of Sapporro. They call themselves the Enclave

"The Enclave?" questioned Kallen

Tamaki raised his hand and asked who were they

"Glad you asked ummmm?" Yuki couldn't finished the sentence

"It's Tamaki"

"Glad you asked Tamaki! The Enclave is an Organization that wants to kicked Britannia out of Japan and make a new Japan. We would welcome everyone around the world except Britannians"

"After the alliance was created we asked a trade deal. We would like some of your food, and we gave Zero a new upgrade of the Knightmare intel that we're able to steal from the Brits" said Takeshi

"Now that souds fair!" said Kallen.


End file.
